Saleté de fierté des Gryffondors
by AquilaMalefoy
Summary: Les Gryffondors sont courageux et fière !Tout le monde le sais. Et ce n'est surtout pas devant un petit serpent vicieux qu'il vont avoir peur !


La première question qui m'est venue à l'esprit c'est "Pourquoi ?". Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris à ce moment la ? Pourquoi avais-je agis ainsi ?

Ah si, je sais pourquoi...Les Gryffondors sont courageux, non ? Et ils le sont encore plus lorsqu'il s'agit de serpent vicieux...

Je marchais tranquillement dans les couloirs du château. Il faisait nuit, et je n'arrivais pas à dormir. L'air frais du soir me faisait du bien. J'avançais, silencieusement, les yeux fermés, me laissant guidé par mes pas.

J'ouvris les yeux rapidement et étouffa un cris. Mes pieds étaient gelés...la cause ? La neige ! J'avais atterrit dans le parc de l'école. Un manteau blanc s'étalait à perte de vue. Les arbres étaient blanc eux aussi, et la forêt interdite, que je pouvais apercevoir au loin, n'avait jamais été aussi sombre. Tout était calme. Cela faisait du bien...La guerre état finit depuis plusieurs moi déjà, mais la peur résidait encore...Et les murs du château portait encore des traces de ce carnage...Alors voir cette étendue de neige, sans qu'un quelconque souvenir de ce moment vienne tout gâcher, me rendait joyeuse.

Je me détendais et commençais a trouver le sommeil, lorsque une voix me tirât de ma transe. Une voix que je pouvais reconnaître entre mille. Cette voix si unique que j'avais entendue pendant 7 longues années. Une voix qui ne cessait de m'insulter dès qu'elle le pouvait. Cette voix, qui, pendant la guère, m'avait sauver la vie. Je me suis retournée pour faire face à deux iris gris. C'est cheveux blond, presque blanc, étaient en bataille et quelques mèches retombaient devant ces yeux. Il portait encore ces habits du matin, soit sa chemise d'un blanc impeccable, son pantalon noir et sa cravate verte et argent. Malgré le froid, il était pied nu et ne portait pas de pull. Enfin, je disais sa, mais je n'étais pas très couverte non plus; avec ma robe de chambre bleu et mon peignoir blanc. Il se pencha vers moi et je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud contre ma peau.

_Bonsoir Granger. Fit-il d'une voix douce et grave; c'est yeux gris toujours plonger dans les miens.

_Bonsoir Malfoy… Fis-je en respectant le même ton qu'il avait arborer.

Un long silence se fit entre nous deux. Seul le bruit des branches qui se frappaient les unes contres les autres venaient rompre se silence.

Malfoy poussa un long soupire avant de se passer la main dans ses cheveux. Il ferma les yeux un instant en plissant son nez. Avec lui, je pouvais m'attendre au pire...et le pire arriva.

_Bon écoute Granger, je vais pas y aller par quatre cent mille chemin...Blaise ma lancer un défit, et en bon Serpentard que je suis, j'ai accepter…

Il poussa encore un soupir, plus long que le premier. Je ne savais pas à quoi son défit consistait, mais j'étais déjà sur d'être à cent pour cent impliqué dedans. C'est à mon tour de pousser un soupire en attendant le moment fatidique ou il me dirait pourquoi il est planté devant moi.

_ Granger, il faut que je t'embrasse.

La fin de sa phrase avait été clair, rapide et précise. Simple à comprendre pourtant je n'arrivais pas l'assimiler. Moi, embrasser Malfoy ? J'explosai de rire suite à cette demande des plus stupide. Malfoy, lui, ne bougeait pas. Il restait impassible, neutre sans aucune expression.

Je mis quelques minutes à rependre mon calme, puis je le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit d'un ton inflexible.

_Par Merlin ! Jamais ! Je préfère encore embrasser les fesses d'un troll que de t'embrasser toi !

Je fis une pause puis repris plus calmement.

_C'est vrai que je te dois beaucoup...tu ma sauver pendant cette guerre et je ne t'en remercierais jamais assez… Mais la, tu abuses ! Il va falloir que tu dises à ton ami Blaise que ton défit a échouer. Finis-je en un petit rictus.

_Alors Granger...C'est mal me connaître ! Tu sais très bien que quand je veux quelques chose, je l'obtient, et par tout les moyens…

Son regard se fit plus sombre, mais je ne me laissais pas impressionner pour autant.

_Sache Malfoy, que je ne suis pas un objet ! Tu na aucun droit sur moi ! Alors cette fois tu as perdue !

Mon regard se fit sévère tandis que lui fermait les yeux, encore une fois. Puis un sourire narquois se format sur son visage et il plongea son regard sombre dans le miens.

_Ma petite Granger...Je vois que le courage des Lions s'en est allé. Se serait-il noyer pendant la guerre ? Aurais-tu peur d'un petit serpent sans défense comme moi ?

Je sentis la colère s'emparer de moi, il avait toucher un point sensible. Mais il ne fallait pas que je rentre dans son jeux.

Sans dire mot, je lui tourna le dos et marcha vers ma chambre de préfet… que je devrais partager avec lui. Mais à peine avais-je fait quelques pas que je l'entendis prononcer.

_On a peur Granger ?

La phrase de trop. Le sang bouillonnais en moi et je fis volte-face. La tête haute, je pressais le pas pour arriver à sa hauteur. Je tiras sur sa cravate pour que sa tête soit à la même hauteur que la mienne et je l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Un baiser court mais profond. Je me dégagea de son étreinte et courut à toute vitesse dans ma chambre. « Saleté de fierté des Gryfffondors...» me répètes-je tout le long du trajet qui me menait à ma chambre.

Oui, à se moment là, je me posait vraiment tout un tas de question...Qu'est-ce qui m'avait prit ? Harry et Ron allait me tuer si ils l'apprenaient...Je ferma la porte de ma chambre à double tour et sauta sur mon lit en hurlant de toute mes forces dans un des oreillers qui se trouvaient la.

Toutes ces sensations que je ressentais en cette instant était vraiment étrange...je ne comprenais vraiment pourquoi je ressentais tout cela… Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais aimé ? Pourquoi voulais-je recommencer ?

Les sensations que j'avais ressentit pendant quelques seconde venaient avec force dans tout mon corps...oui toute ces sensations...ces lèvres contres les miennes, des lèvres douces, chaudes, légèrement pulpeuse. Nos langues qui, pendant une fraction de seconde s'étaient emmêlés l'une dans l'autre. Son corps qui, d'apparence froide, était en réalité un feu ardent qui avait réussit, à lui seul, à me réchauffer en cette nuit d'hiver. Ces bras qu'il avait passer autour de moi,me serrant contre lui. Son cœur qui battait tellement vite. Son souffle chaud que je peux encore sentir sur mon visage après nous êtres séparés… Oui toutes ces sensations que je ressentais en ce moment ne pouvais tromper personne...ne pouvais pas me tromper moi..Il fallait que je me l'avoue...j'aimais ce crétin de Serpentard depuis cette fichue guerre..depuis qu'il m'avait sauver…

On frappa à ma porte.

_Granger…?

La voix du vert et argent était faible. Je ne répondis pas. J'espérais qu'il pense que je dormais. Il ne lâcha pas l'affaire.

_Granger répond moi !

À contre cœur, j'ouvris la porte, sans un regard pour lui car je savais que je pouvais craquer devant son regard glacial.

_Tu veux quoi la fouine ? Ta eu ce que tu voulais non ? Fiche moi la paix !

Être agressive était le seul moyen pour moi d'échapper à se tourbillon de sentiments qui montaient en moi comme un tsunami.

_Je peux en avoir un deuxième…?

Je leva ma tête précipitamment en le regardant avec de gros yeux rond. Il ne me regardait pas. Il avait la tête tourner sur le coter et desserrait sa cravate. Il se fichait de moi ? Je restais la; bouche bée. Voyant que je ne lui répondais pas, il décida de tourner la tête dans ma direction.

_Ta perdu ta voix Granger ? Je t'ai poser une question ! Et quand je pose une question j'aimerais bien qu'on y réponde !

_Complètement stupide...fis-je à moi même.

Je le toisais du regard sans comprendre ce qu'il attendait de moi.

_ Je ne comprends pas ! Tu as gagné ton défit non ? Pourquoi tu remets sa sur le tapis ?

Je soupira un bon coup en sortant un petit « et puis merde » au passage et je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Il me serra contre lui. Toutes ces sensations que j'avais sentit il y a quelques instants revinrent. Oui, je l'aimais cette abruti…

Et cette nuit la fut inoubliable… car après nous êtres séparer pour aller se coucher, je pouvais encore entendre le son de sa voix me murmurer à l'oreille de simple mot. « Je t'aime ».


End file.
